Mother
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: GoGo lost her parents when she was young, and now she's lost her boyfriend. A month after his tragic death, she discovers that she is pregnant. Now she must not only deal with her grief, but also the possibility of being a single parent. Set after the movie. Tomadashi. Sequel to Gogo: The Untold Story


**OK, so here is more BH6 fanfic. This is connected to my other BH6 story, 'GoGo: The Untold Story', so if you haven't read it yet, go read it now. Don't worry; it's only a short one shot. This first part is set before the movie.**

 **~Prologue~**

 **GoGo POV**

I shook water out of my hair as I climbed back up the beach, away from the salty water.

"Hey darling.' Said a voice behind me.

I turned around with my hands on my hips, scowling. "Tadashi, I told you not to call me that." I said.

He laughed. "I know. I'm just teasing you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you don't cut it out, you might have to find someone else to take to the formal." I teased.

"Okay, let me just see if Honey Lemon is free." He replied lightly.

I punched him in the arm, laughing and then raked my fingers through my dripping hair.

Tadashi's gaze turned curious. "Hey, GoGo, how'd you get that scar? I've never noticed it before."

Instantly, the smile fell from my face. My hand flew down to my ribcage, covering the scar. The scar that I had hidden from everybody for my entire life. Usually, if I was going to be wearing something that made the scar visible, I would cover it with make-up. But it must have washed off is the ocean. No-one knew my scar. I had kept my childhood a secret for so long. Everyone knew that I was adopted; that Luna wasn't my biological mother, but no one knew how I had been orphaned.

At my reaction, Tadashi's curiosity turned to concern. "Tae, is everything okay?"

I sighed and began to gather up my belongings. "Follow me." We walked away from the beach, back towards the car park. I dumped my bag in the back of my car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"GoGo, where are we going?" Tadashi asked.

"My childhood home." I told him. "From before my parents died."

I pulled up in front of a large mansion. It was boarded up, covered in graffiti and the garden was overgrown. I took my keys from the ignition and found the one that I had always kept but never used. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the car and into the garden. The smell of the plants was overwhelming.

"It's been almost fifteen years since I was last here." I said. "You have to understand that I've never told anyone this before and how hard it is for me to talk about it."

I put the key in the dusty lock and turned it, pushing the ornate wooden door open for the first time in over a decade. I looked around, taking in the familiar room. Everything looked the same as it did when I'd left. After my parents had died, the police had sent crews to clean up the blood and all other evidence of anything sinister. All the furniture had been covered with white sheets and a thick layer or dust. My parent's will had stated that I owned everything, so this house had been left untouched since the robbery. I was supposed to be allowed to move back in when I turned eighteen, but I chose not to, because of the memories and trauma the house represented.

Tadashi was looking around the foyer, open-mouthed.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" I laughed darkly.

"It's amazing. I'd no idea you're rich. You don't live like you have so much money." He replied.

I shook my head. "I don't like using my money because of the memories."

I made my way up the staircase and in to my old room. As I moved through the door, I noticed a large, barely visible bloodstain. The room had been cleaned by the forensic team, but even I knew that it was nearly impossible to ever get rid of a bloodstain completely. I sat on the bed and picked up a stuffed panda that had slipped behind the bed. Tadashi sat down beside me, looking concerned and curious.

"I was six when it happened. It was night and my mum was reading me a story when we heard the bangs, and my dad screaming. My mum told me to hide, that she loved me, so I hid in my toy-box. That's when he found my mum. I had to sit there in silence while I watched him shoot her in the head. After that, I panicked, and I tried to run away, but he caught me. He carried me down the stairs, but the police were already there. They told him to let me go, but he just laughed and stabbed me with a knife." I was crying by the time I finished my story.

Tadashi stared, and wrapped his arms around me.

"It feels so good to talk to someone about this." I said quietly. "The only other person who knows is Luna."

 **So that's probably the longest first chapter I've ever written, though it has the usual problem of a shitty ending. Oh well.**

 **Like I said in the AN of the other one, this is kind of (okay, a lot) depressing. And I truly have no idea how or why I came up with something so sad and traumatic.**

 **So anyway, this is just a prologue, and the rest of the story will be going in a totally different direction. I wanted to establish a link between this story and my other Big Hero Six story, which is called 'Gogo: The Untold Story'**

 **I also wanted to establish Gogo and Tadashi's relationship, even though the rest of this story is set after the movie.**

 **And, yes, I am a part of the fandom who is still in denial about Tadashi being dead.**


End file.
